


The Bearer

by Broken_Hearts_Shattered_Dreams



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bodyguard!Arthur!, Caring!Uther, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3424211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Hearts_Shattered_Dreams/pseuds/Broken_Hearts_Shattered_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU. Merlin and Arthur have been together for five years, since they were sixteen. When Merlin falls pregnant, Uther is forced to change his opinion of the dark haired boy. But when a pregnant Merlin is almost killed by Uther’s brother Aggravaine, Uther must protect the boy at all costs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bearer

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure where this idea came from but it hit me a like three in the morning and I had to write it. Hope you enjoy.

“Arthur? You home yet?”

Merlin’s voice sounds through the small apartment he and Arthur have shared for the better part of three years. Arthur smiles at the sound of it, giving a small shout to let his boyfriend know that he is in the kitchen. A few minutes later, Merlin walks into the kitchen. His long arms wrap tightly around Arthur’s waist. Merlin presses a kiss to his neck before going to sit at their small kitchen table. When Arthur looks at him, he notices that Merlin looks exhausted. More so than usual. Which is saying something because Merlin is always exhausted after a long day at the coffee shop. 

“You all right?” he asks quietly. 

Merlin nods. “Yeah. Just a bit tired. We had too many bloody customers. All at once.” 

“I’m glad I didn’t stop in, then.”

Merlin gives him a smile and leans forward to rest his head on his hands. Arthur doesn’t like crowds. Never has really. It’s why he tends to avoid Merlin’s place of work aside from the occasional before-work coffee. Arthur works at his father’s Bodyguard Agency and says the coffee there is disgusting. So he goes to Merlin’s shop for his morning coffee. 

“Also, your father stopped in.” Merlin’s voice is quiet. 

“What did he want?”

“To let me know he’d be coming by for dinner on Saturday. He practically invited himself.” 

Arthur sighs, looking upset. He and Uther, his father, have never gotten along very well. Well, maybe that’s not exactly true. He and Uther were close once, before Arthur came out as gay. After that, they weren’t as close. Yes, Uther still loved his son. It was Arthur’s choice in men that aggravated the older man. It wasn’t that Merlin was poor...nor was it that he was a bad person. Uther, in typical fatherly fashion, didn’t think Merlin was good enough for his precious son. Arthur was sure Uther would come around sooner or later. He hoped for sooner...but it was looking as though it would be later.

“All right. I’ll make sure to order dinner that night.” Arthur says, looking over at Merlin. 

“I’ll pick up something from that Thai restaurant he likes so much.” Merlin says.

“That sounds fine. Are you sure you’re fine? You look horrible.”

“Prat. I’m fine. Just tired is all. We were swamped today at work. I’m off tomorrow so I’ll sleep in a little.” 

“Damn right you will. Now come on, to bed with you.” 

Arthur pulls Merlin to his feet, leading him gently to the bedroom they’ve shared for three years. As they walk to the bedroom, Arthur silently worries about his boyfriend. They’ve been together for five years, since they were sixteen, and he knows Merlin better than anyone in the world. There is something wrong with Merlin and Arthur is going to figure it out. 

“Merlin. What’s going on?” 

The man in question sighs, looking almost afraid and Arthur’s stomach clenches. Is Merlin okay? Is there something wrong? When Merlin speaks, his voice eerily calm the way it gets when Merlin is terrified, Arthur suddenly understands. 

“You know I’m a Bearer, correct?” he asks.

Arthur nods. Merlin’s ability to have children was one of the things that attracted him to the dark haired boy in the first place. There aren’t very many Bearers left and the ones that are left are usually married. Merlin had only been sixteen, though, like Arthur and not in any sort of relationship. Arthur had been his first and his last. 

“Of course.”

“Well, I’m pregnant. It wasn’t supposed to be able to happen, seeing as how I was on the pill up until today but it happened. I saw a doctor this morning. Usual checkup until he came in and congratulated me on having twins. Twins!” 

Arthur is suddenly relieved...and overjoyed. Merlin is pregnant. With twins. Which means Arthur is going to be a father. Leaning forward, Arthur presses his lips to Merlin’s in a fervent kiss. Merlin is shocked for a moment but kisses back, happily. 

“I take it this is okay with you?”

“Merls...we’re going to have a baby! Of course it’s okay! I’m...I’m gonna be a dad!” 

Merlin laughs tiredly. “Now we just have to tell your dad.” 

Arthur grins. “It may be the push he needs to come around.” he says, grinning at his partner. 

“I’m hoping so.” 

“Let’s go to sleep. You look absolutely exhausted and I’ve suddenly got the urge to cuddle.” 

“Sounds perfect.”

Merlin strips down to his boxers and climbs in bed next to Arthur. Arthur wraps his strong arms around Merlin’s waist and cuddles close, burying his face in Merlin’s neck. The two slip into sleep easily, happy to be together. As he falls into sleep, Arthur can’t help but to place a hand gently against Merlin’s stomach. Knowing that his children are growing in there is just...beyond words.

The next morning dawns and the two stay in bed until noon, enjoying the day. They kiss lazily and have gentle sex. Gentle because Arthur is terrified of hurting the babies which Merlin finds hilarious. Hilarious enough to laugh right in the middle of sex. Which Arthur does not appreciate. But he looks at Merlin’s smiling face and feels so absolutely lucky that he can’t possibly be mad. 

When they get out of bed it is only because Morgana and Gwen are at the door and Merlin insists on being nice. And Arthur may or may not want to brag that he’s going to be a father. They dress quickly and let the girls into their small flat. Gwen knows something is different almost immediately. Arthur is glowing and that doesn’t happen often. 

“What’s got you so happy?” she asks as Morgana opens her mouth to say the same thing. 

“We’re having twins.” Merlin says, blushing as Morgana hugs him happily.

“That’s wonderful!” Gwen says, taking her turn in hugging Merlin. 

“When did you find out?”

“Yesterday morning. We’re telling Uther tonight.” 

“Father will be proud.” Morgana says, grinning. 

“We’re hoping this will make him see that Merlin is a perfectly acceptable choice.” Arthur says with a small sigh.

“I’m sure it will. After all, he’s always wanted grandchildren. He was terribly disappointed when I came out as lesbian because he won’t be getting any from me.” Morgana laughs. 

“No biological ones, love. We’ll adopt.” Gwen says, grinning at Morgana. 

“And that is why Father adores Gwen. Because she’s full of charity.”

“How is adopting charity?” Gwen asks.

“You’re taking someone less fortunate and giving them a home. A loving one.” 

Gwen rolls her eyes but presses a kiss to Morgana’s lips, laughing slightly.

Arthur and Merlin smile at the couple in front of them. Morgana and Gwen have been together just as long as Arthur and Merlin have. They’re so in love, even after five years, that it’s sometimes a little too adorable. Merlin and Arthur are, of course, the same way. 

“I thought Merlin was on the pill, though.” Morgana says.

“I was. Apparently, you can build an immunity to it after only three years. We’re lucky it lasted as long as it did. I’ve been taking it for nearly five years.”

“I’m so happy for you both. You’ll be great parents.” Gwen says, earning a smile from Arthur.

“Thanks. We’re pretty happy ourselves.”

“I was terrified at first. Arthur and I have never discussed children and I wasn’t even sure he wanted any. But he was ecstatic when I told him.” 

“Of course I was! These babies are half you, half me.” 

“You two are sickeningly cute, you realize.” Morgana says, grinning as Arthur throws a pillow at her.

“So are the two of you.” Merlin says with a laugh. 

“Yes, but at least we realize it.” Morgana returns, grinning widely.

Gwen stands. “We should get going. Uther will be here before too much longer and you don’t even have dinner ready.”

“Thanks for coming by. We should have dinner sometime this week.” Merlin says. 

“Definitely. We’ll come ‘round on Friday.”

As Morgana and Gwen left the flat, Merlin put his shoes and socks on. He kisses Arthur quickly and tells him that he’s going to pick up their dinner. Arthur nods and Merlin leaves, hoping that it won’t be too long of a wait. 

At the restaurant, Merlin finds that it’s more than a ten minute wait for their food and soon he’s heading back home. By the time he gets home, Uther and Arthur are sitting at the table, drinking brandy and talking quietly. 

“Sorry I’m late.” Merlin says even though he’s not late at all.

“Nonsense. You’re okay.” Arthur says as Merlin sets down their food.

They begin to eat, a comfortable silence settling over them as they eat. Finally, as they finish, Arthur looks to his father and speaks in a low voice.

“We have something to tell you Father.” he says.

“What is it?”

“We’re having a baby. Well, two of them really.” Merlin says and Uther grins. He grins!

“I’m happy for the two of you. You’ll have to look into getting a bigger place before the babies are born. How far along are you?”

“Fourteen weeks along. And yeah, I was going to talk to Arthur about that tonight.”

Uther smiles. “Nonsense. You’ll take over Pendragon Cottage. It’s a small place, only four rooms, but it’ll work for you.” 

“Are you sure?” Arthur asks, voice quiet.

“Of course. You can pay four hundred each month to me for rent.” 

“Thank you Father. We’ll move in before the babies are born.”

“You’re welcome.” 

Uther looks down at his watch then and stands. “I should get going. Hunith will be home soon.” he says.

Merlin still finds it weird that his mother and Arthur’s father have been together for three years now. They’re complete opposites. Hunith is lively and fun and Uther is business savvy and quiet. It’s a surprisingly good match, though, and Hunith is happy with Uther. 

“We’ll see you soon dad.” Arthur says and the words have a genuine warmth in them for the first time in ages. 

“ Take care of yourselves. And Merlin?”

“Yes sir?” 

“I approve.” 

It’s all he has to say before Merlin’s stupid rising hormones have him tearing up. Arthur sees it and pulls him close. Merlin buries his face against Arthur’s neck and breathes in deep, trying to stop the sobs that are bursting from within his chest. Uther looks worried for all of half a second before Arthur mouths ‘hormones’ and Uther nods, looking apologetic. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to burst into tears.” 

“You’re pregnant. It’ll be happening more often now.” Uther says, smiling a little.

“This is going to be a nightmare. I never cry.” Merlin says.

It’s the truth. Merlin hardly ever cries and, when he does, it’s usually because something really bad happened. The last time Arthur saw him cry was the day his dad died. They’d been seventeen and Balinor had died in a car accident. It had broken Arthur’s heart. He hated seeing Merlin cry...it was wrong. But, if his father was telling truth, he’d have to get used to seeing it. 

“Give Hunith our love. And tell her about the babies.” 

“I’ll be sure to tell her. She’ll probably be calling you by tomorrow morning. You’ve probably made her entire year with these babies.” Uther says, smiling at the thought of his fiance’s happiness.

“Thanks.”

Uther gives them a last smile before leaving Arthur and Merlin alone. Alone, the young couple quickly clean dinner up before curling up on the couch together. Merlin flips the tv on, Merlin is on tv. Merlin is, of course, he and Arthur’s favorite tv show. They love that their namesakes are on the show and Arthur thinks his is kind of a prat but it’s all in good fun anyways. 

When the show is over, Merlin and Arthur head to their bedroom. Merlin is exhausted and Arthur is pretty tired too. Arthur has to be at work at ten tomorrow morning while Merlin is off. The fall asleep quickly, wrapped as they always are around each other.

Arthur wakes him up for a goodbye kiss before leaving the flat to go to work. Merlin spends most of the day in bed, only getting out of it when he hears the door open. He walks out into the living room, expecting to see Arthur. It is not Arthur. It’s his uncle, Aggravaine. 

Aggravaine has never liked Merlin because Merlin is a Bearer. Aggravaine’s late husband was a Bearer and he was killed in a car accident. Therefore, all Bearers should be killed in Aggravaine’s mind. The man is walking towards Merlin, a sick smile on his face and Merlin is suddenly scared. Before Merlin can think of something to say, Aggravaine points a gun at Merlin’s heart and fires. He leaves then, a smirk on his face. 

What Aggravaine doesn’t know is that the bullet hasn’t pierced Merlin’s heart. Merlin doesn’t know what it’s pierced but it’s not his heart. He forces himself to his feet and goes to his mobile. Arthur doesn’t answer which usually means he’s busy. So Merlin calls Uther. Uther answers on the second ring.

“Merlin? Are you all right?”

“No. I’ve been shot. I’m losing blood. And Arthur isn’t answering his phone.”

“Where are you?”

Merlin moans in pain. “At home. I’m losing a lot of blood.” 

“Who shot you? I’m on my way with Arthur.”

“Your brother. Aggravaine. He...he came in the house. Didn’t say a word. Just shot at me the second I came out of the bedroom. Hurry.”

“I’ll kill him. Stay on the line Merlin. I’m handing you to Arthur.”

“Okay.” 

“Merls? It’s Arthur.” 

“Arthur it hurts.” 

“I know, love. But you’ll be okay. Dad’s calling the ambulance with my phone right now. You’ll be at the hospital in a few minutes.” 

“I’m scared.”

“I know you are. But I’m not letting anyone hurt you. My Uncle will not hurt you ever again.”

“Need you.”

“I’ll be there soon.”

Merlin is quiet then as the room fills with paramedics. They’re doing things to him, lifting his skinny form onto a bed. He’s out of the flat in less than ten minutes, in an ambulance and they’re driving fast. Arthur is talking to him. Calm, soothing words that make Merlin feel safe again. And then they’re at the hospital and he’s flying through the hallways. A doctor sticks something in his arm and he starts to fall asleep. 

When Merlin wakes Arthur is at his bedside. There are tears on Arthur’s face and he reaches up to wipe them away without really even thinking about it. Arthur leans his head into Merlin’s hand, looking tired and afraid.

“Merlin.”

“I’m okay. Arthur.” he says back.

“They haven’t found Aggravaine. Father is madder than I’ve ever seen him. He’s got everyone in the office looking for him.” 

“Why are you here, then?”

“I’ve been assigned as your bodyguard. I couldn’t just leave you alone.”

“Arthur...I’m scared.” 

“Don’t be. Father and I won’t let anything happen to you. I promise.”

“I’m not scared for myself you dollophead. I’m scared for you.” 

“Merlin. I’m trained to protect people. It’s what I do. You have nothing to be afraid of.” 

“Rationally I know that.” Merlin says, blinking back tears.

Arthur bends to kiss Merlin’s forehead. “I know. You worry.”

“I do.”

“But you shouldn’t because I’m perfectly safe. I’m wearing a bullet proof vest and everything.”

“I know. And it’s irrational for me to be worried...but I can’t help it.”

“It’s okay. If the situation was reversed, I’d be worried too.” 

“I know you would be. Now calm down. I can tell how on edge you are.” 

“I can’t calm down. You were almost killed, Merlin. I almost lost you. The doctors said...they said you could have died. They have no bloody clue why you didn’t.”

“You.”

“What?”

Merlin sighs, touching Arthur’s cheek. “I didn’t die because of you. I had to live for you and our babies.”

“I’m glad you did. I don’t like to think what I’d do without you. Probably drive my father nuts.” 

“You’ll never have to figure it out. I promise.”

“I’m scared. You scared the life right out of me. I...you...Merls...”

“Get up here.” 

“What?”

“Get up here and sleep with me dammit. I want to hold you.”

Arthur dutifully climbs up to lie against Merlin’s side. Merlin wraps his arms around Arthur and pulls him close, ignoring the small prick of pain he feels as Arthur rests his head against Merlin’s chest. In moments, Arthur is asleep. Merlin is still awake when Uther enters, looking tired and angry. 

“We haven’t caught him yet but we’re working with the police to find him.” 

“Thank you Uther.”

“No, thank you. You lived...despite the doctors not believing you would.”

“I had to live. Arthur...the babies. They need me.”

“If you hadn’t lived there would be no babies.”

“And Arthur would have gone mad. I live for him and our children.”

“I know you do. I’m sorry it took me so long to see it.” 

“It’s all right.”

“How long has he been asleep?”

“A few minutes. He looked exhausted...and I wanted to hold him so I told him to climb up here.”

“Keep him asleep for a few hours. He hasn’t slept all day.”

“Stubborn prat.” Merlin says affectionately.

“He is stubborn. Gets it from his mother. The woman was more stubborn than anyone I’ve ever met...besides Hunith.”

“It’s okay. I love that he’s stubborn. It’s one of his best qualities.”

“Most people wouldn’t say so.” 

“I’m not most people.”

Uther laughed. “That’s true. I will let the two of you rest now. You should be able to go home tomorrow. We’re setting a room up at the manor for you both. It is not safe for you to be elsewhere until Aggravaine is found.”

“All right. How is mother?” 

“She’s all right. She’ll be here in a few hours. She wanted you to be able to get some rest before she came marching in.”

“All right. Keep her safe, yeah?”

“Always.” Uther says and Merlin knows he means it because Uther loves his mother. 

“Thank you.”

Merlin yawns as Uther leaves the room. Leaning his head against Arthur’s, he falls into a deep sleep. When he wakes up, Arthur is stroking his hair and holding a quiet conversation with Hunith. Merlin’s mother is sitting quietly beside his bed, looking scared but pleased. Behind her, Uther stands with his hands on her shoulders.

“Merlin. You’re awake.” Hunith says and Merlin smiles.

“Yeah. I’ve slept too much already I feel like.” Merlin says and Arthur smiles.

“You almost died Merls. I don’t think you can sleep too much after that.”

“I can.” Merlin insists and Arthur smiles.

“I love you. So fucking much. Excuse my french.”

“I love you too.”

Hunith smiles, squeezing his hand. “They’re closing in on Aggravaine.” she says.

“We hope to have him in custody by the end of the week.” Uther says.

Merlin smiles, hoping that Uther is right and they will have Aggravaine in custody by the end of the week. He falls asleep fairly quickly after that, exhausted. The next morning dawns and Merlin is finally allowed to go home. Arthur is right beside him as he walks outside, one hand on his gun as though Aggravaine will spring out of the shadows and shoot at him. And maybe that is what Arthur thinks because he keeps his hand on his gun until Merlin is safely in the car. 

They drive in relative silence to Uther’s mansion. When they get there, the mansion is swarming with armed guards. Arthur passes through them easily, Merlin tucked safely under one arm. As they head into the manor, Arthur keeps a hand on his gun and Merlin keeps an eye out around him. They’re both tense, on edge. 

“Let’s get you to the room. I know you want to relax.” Arthur says.

Merlin nods, too tired to really say anything. “Stay with me?” he begs and Arthur nods, squeezing Merlin’s hand. 

“Of course, love.”

They walk up the stairs to their bedroom, pausing only to say hello to Uther and Hunith. They enter the bedroom and Merlin collapses onto the bed, looking tired and in pain. Arthur goes to his bag and pulls out a bottle of pills. Handing Merlin two small pills, he watches his boyfriend take them before helping him out of his clothes. Arthur gets out of his own clothes and climbs beneath the blankets, pulling Merlin close. Merlin curls against him, small and afraid, and Arthur rubs his back. 

Sleep doesn’t come easy for Merlin. Nightmares wake him in the night, shaking and sweating and Arthur is always there. Warm and comfortable and safe. Every time a nightmare shakes Merlin out of sleep, Arthur is there to hold and whisper soothing words in his ear.

“I’m sorry.” Merlin whispers after the fourth time he wakes Arthur.

“For what?”

“That I keep waking you. You...you can sleep in another room if you like.” 

There are sharp words on Arthur’s tongue but he bites them back. Instead of saying them, he pulls Merlin against his chest and strokes through Merlin’s dark hair. Merlin shudders against him, sobs breaking through the calm quiet of the night. The sound breaks Arthur’s heart and he bites back his own tears, needing to be strong for Merlin.

“I’m staying right here. You need me.”

“Yeah. But you also need sleep.”

“I can sleep when all of this is behind us. Right now you’re scared and you need me. I’m perfectly happy making you feel as safe as possible.” 

“I shouldn’t be so scared.”

“Merls, you were just shot. You almost died because of my Uncle. I would be every bit as scared as you are. Now lay down and relax. I’m not leaving.”

“What about work?”

“I’m getting paid to watch over you. I am a bodyguard you know.” 

Merlin smiles at that. “I know. I’m still sorry you can’t be doing something useful...like being out there looking for him.”

“Merls?”

“Yeah?”

“Shut up, okay?”

“Okay.”

They relax against each other then, Merlin’s eyes shutting easily. Arthur stays awake, watching Merlin as he sleeps. There are no nightmares this time for which Arthur is grateful. He hates seeing Merlin so scared. Merlin, who is normally so fearless, now has nightmares and jumps at every sound. It hurts his chest, makes him want to personally find and kill his uncle for what he’s done to Merlin. But he’s leaving the capture of Aggravaine to his father. Merlin needs him, needs to feel safe and Arthur isn’t going to do anything to jeopardize Merlin’s safety.

The next morning, Merlin and Arthur head downstairs together. Hunith is in the sitting room, talking to Uther when they enter. Uther smiles at them before announcing that he’s got to get to work. They still haven’t found Aggravaine after all. He kisses Hunith gently and then leaves, one hand on his gun. Merlin sinks onto the couch, Arthur close and warm beside him. Arthur holds a quiet conversation with Hunith as Merlin rests against Arthur’s chest, his eyes closed. He’s sleeping before he really knows what’s happened. 

Merlin wakes up to the sound of shouting outside. Arthur isn’t there anymore and he’s suddenly scared. He stands, going to the window. What he sees there stops his heart. Aggravaine is outside that window. Uther and Arthur are out there too, guns drawn and pointed at the man’s chest. 

“You don’t actually care about the boy, do you brother?” he asks Uther.

Uther snarls. “Of course I do! He’s not only my step-son but he’s my son as well! You’re not getting through us!”

“Don’t make me shoot you, Uther. Please...”

“I’ll kill you before you have the chance.” Arthur says and there is steel in his voice.

Aggravaine takes a step towards the house and Arthur fires his gun. The bullet hits Aggravaine’s chest, worming into his heart. As he falls to the ground, dead, Merlin opens the door. Arthur pulls him into his arms, leaving Uther to call the police. Merlin is sobbing, still terrified even though Aggravaine is clearly dead. 

In the months that follow Aggravaine’s death, Merlin goes to counseling. The nightmares may never fully stop but he has Arthur and that’s all he really needs. In three weeks their children will be born and their family will be complete. That’s all Merlin really cares about. He’s alive and their children are coming.


End file.
